mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Bag
Background * Friday March 19th 2010 - "Mystery bags updated! New surprises, new gifts! Send Mystery Bags to your Mafia and make sure they return the favor!" * Wednesday April 2010 - "New Mystery Bags out NOW! Open yours and get a chance to score exciting new loot, as well as old favorites. Visit the gifts page and send some to your mafia today!" Time delay for opening gifts was also decreased. * Through June 1st, 2010, an opportunity to send a Mystery Bag to friends would pop up at random when doing jobs. On June 1st the mystery bag pop up was changed to a Red Mystery Bag. * Since July 12, 2010 you get a mystery rewards (an item that you get from a mystery bag) for completing the Daily Checklist March 19, 2010 Mystery Bag Promo thumb|Previous Icon 'Chinese New Year Collection' Possible Loot *1 Reward point *a Chinese New Year Collection item *1 of your wishlist loot/boost/collection items (See notes #1, 2) *A random Boost *1 Skill Point *Up to 100 free experience depending on level *A Chop Shop Building Material *A Weapon Depot Building Material *1 Gold Treasure Chest Key *1 Free Daily Chance ticket *Kingfish Powerboat *Ranger Body Armor *Howler Monkey *30% stamina refill (See notes #3} *Random Amounts of Thai Baht *An extra mafia member (Hired Gun) *A random Limited Time Only item from Free Gifts Notes: #The Wishlist Item selected by the Mystery Bag will be the first giftable item in the LEFTMOST wish list slot. If the LEFTMOST item is not giftable, or the Mystery Bag is not gifting that item from the wishlist, the next consecutive item will be gifted. This has been erratic lately regarding Collection Items; it may now be random. #Zynga has now been changed the Bag to a single loot item from the wishlist, instead of 5. #Stamina refill is 30% of your current used stamina and it wont raise more than your maximum stamina capacity. Loot that will NOT be dropped * Daily Chance Collection * Money Laundering Collection * Easter Crime Basket Collection * Stolen Diamond Collection * Tools of the Trade Collection * Corner Store Collection Myth There was a brief period when the type of item to be sent in a Mystery Bag was partially controlled by the gifter, in that a Free Boost, Free Rare or Free Gift was indicated at the top of the gift grid. This can be changed with multiple Refreshes of the page, however, a certain amount of persistence is required to get to the Free Rare item selection. It is unknown if this "feature" has been replaced with the unspecified generic "Free Gift." This has been tested further and it appears to be spurious. An "allegedly" Free Rare turned out to be a common boost on redemption. Nota bene: The terms Free Boost, Free Gift, and Free Rare Collection Item identify the three different Free Gift pages available in-game. On the Free Boost page, you can send boosts to you mafia; on the Free Gift page, you can send loot and consumables; and on the Free Rare Collection Item page, you can send New York Collection items. Category:Browse Category:Free Gifts